


Something Green, Something Blue, Something Perfect and Two Somethings New

by kira892



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, they're married and pidge is pregnant, with twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: Lance huffed, amused, stroking a thumb idly back and forth against the soft fabric of her shirt. Talking to the babies had been a thing that Pidge struggled with in the beginning, they both did but it was a lot harder for her, having no cousins and no younger siblings to draw experience from. It frustrated her as much as it scared her but, as with every challenge life had ever thrown at her, she pushed through and sailed smoothly up her learning curve on this one.





	Something Green, Something Blue, Something Perfect and Two Somethings New

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [this thing i wrote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9579287/chapters/21659162) which you don't have to read first before you read this one but it is more plance and that one focuses more on them being gross and sappy. This is extremely self indulgent fluff but I hope that you guys enjoy it too!

“Babe, you are a freak of nature.”

Lance grimaced as he placed the jar of peanut butter that his very pregnant wife had asked him to get in her waiting palm. He hovered for a second as a horrified voice in the back of his head demanded that he rip the jar right out of her hand before this gustatory atrocity could be committed. It sounded a lot like Hunk. He hesitated a second too long and before he knew it, said very pregnant wife had wrenched the jar out of his grip and was holding it to her chest, unscrewing it eagerly. The excitement was clear in the way the tip of her tongue was peeking out between her lips and the way she was looking at the jar like it was the first thing she wanted to see on Christmas morning. Admittedly, it was adorable. Or at least it would be if she was intending to eat the peanut butter like a normal person.

“Don't knock it til you try it.” Pidge said, looking up at him with a shrug.

Lance raised an eyebrow at her and then at the family size bag of salt and vinegar chips she was going to dip into the peanut butter. His nose wrinkled almost without permission just thinking of the crispy, gooey nightmare that would be in a human mouth and when he looked back at Pidge, still grimacing like she'd forced her weird late evening snack down his throat, she was looking just a teensy bit sheepish.

“Alright so it's a little weird but hey! It grows on you after a while okay?"

Lance continued to stare at her like she was about to eat shoes (which honestly she might as well be) for another second before conceding with a small sigh. In another handful of months, tiny human beings will be exiting her body. Emphasis on being _s_. Most people only got one squealing pink critter ripped out of their bodies at the end of a pregnancy but she's going to have _two_ and considering he was at least half responsible for that, the _very least_ he could do was provide her with and let her enjoy whatever her heart desires, even if she was being kind of gross.

The thought had him glancing at her round belly. Pidge was as petite as she'd always been and at 6 months along, her baby bump looks positively huge. The familiar mix of excitement, wonder and concern washed over Lance as he thought about her looming due date and how it felt like its steady crawl towards her got faster every time he thought about it.

Before his thoughts could spiral into the normal chaotic mix of things that triggered both ecstatic joy and nail-biting terror they always end up in these days, he got distracted by a sudden, startled noise from Pidge. He blinked when the bag of chips fell on her belly, half opened. She seemed to have abandoned it in favor of rubbing soothingly at a spot on the side of her bump. In an instant Lance was beside her, perching on the arm of her favorite chair as he wrapped his around her shoulders.

“You okay?” he asked, free hand automatically moving to join hers on her stomach.

“Yeah. They're just running out of room in there.” Pidge sighed. “I actually miss when they used to punch and kick the heck out of me.”

Lance felt the shifting under his palm as she spoke, her entire belly moving with their little girls as they tried to stretch and wiggle as much as they could. He used to be jealous of his sisters and the special way they were treated by their parents but the moment he and Pidge found out they were going to have girls, he understood and he knew he was going to spoil them absolutely rotten.

“I know, I know, I'm not good real estate.” Pidge crooned, still stroking her bump. “Just hang on a little bit longer okay guys? Soon enough you can move in with us. You'll each have your own crib and you can do as many cartwheels and barrel rolls as you like.”

Lance huffed, amused, stroking a thumb idly back and forth against the soft fabric of her shirt. Talking to the babies had been a thing that Pidge struggled with in the beginning, they both did but it was a lot harder for her, having no cousins and no younger siblings to draw experience from. It frustrated her as much as it scared her but, as with every challenge life had ever thrown at her, she pushed through and sailed smoothly up her learning curve on this one. (Even if there was a lot of painful verbal fumbling that had him reminding her that the babies are just tiny humans and not computers.) He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, proud and so in love it was embarrassing

“You heard the bigger lady little ladies, settle down in there.”

He murmured, peeking down at Pidge's bump with his mouth still pressed into her hair. Astonishingly, the movement under their hands slowed and stopped per his request. Pidge looked up at him, surprised.

“How come they listen to you?” she demanded, mock insulted.

He shrugged with a grin, coaxing the smile she wasn’t trying very hard to hold back to come out.

“I could be very persuasive. I talked you into this whole marriage thing didn't I?”

Pidge’s brows rose and she nodded slowly. “Fair enough.”

She turned her attention back to the bag of chips and Lance resisted the urge to make retching noises as she pulled the bag wide open with a single tug and the sharp smell of salt and vinegar wafted up at him. He watched in mute horror as she fished out a big chip, scooped up a glob of peanut butter with it and popped it into her mouth. Freak of Nature. Also the love of his life and the mother of his children. He sighed. He sure knew how to pick em.

His hand was still on her stomach and idly, he ran his palm over the wide curve of it, tracing it down as far as he could reach before coming back up and repeating the process, moving in slow, lazy patterns that had Pidge humming in contentment and leaning against him.

“What do you think they’ll be like?”

She asked, the words barely audible over the crackling of chips between her teeth. Lance made a contemplative noise and as he usually did, said the first thing that fell from his brain and breezed through his barely existing filters.

“Eating habits aside, if they’re anything like you? They’ll be pretty awesome I think.”

Pidge scoffed, jabbing him with an elbow. She was quiet for a tick, and then

“You think so huh?”

Lance smiled and pressed his mouth to her hair again, kissing his way to her temple and down her cheek until she tilted her face up to meet him. Then he kissed her, sweet and tender right on her weird, perfect, vinegar-peanut buttery mouth.

“Well, they’re going to be crazy and smart and crazy smart. Yikes...they’d be terrifying and we’re gonna have to baby proof the entire house at least twice but yes.” He pretended to mull his own words over. “And with my looks? holy shit Pidge our babies will be unstoppable!”

That earned him another jab, hard enough to almost knock him off the chair. He flailed a little and his offended “Hey!” was met with a heavy sigh.

“Let’s hope they don’t get your ego either. Other than that? I guess you’re right.” said Pidge, glancing once more at her belly. She sighed. “Blue eyed little monsters that’d be too smart and too happy go lucky for their own good.”

Her words melted his indignation right away and he leaned in to rest his cheek against her head, hand coming back up to reclaim its place on her tummy.

“Why do you think they’ll have blue eyes?”

He felt Pidge shrug under him as she resumed eating. “Just a feeling. They should get at least one good thing from you.”

He couldn’t jab her back so he settled for poking her in the side really hard. Pidge swatted at his hand but she laughed and said nothing else, comfortably settling against him to finish her meal in silence. Lance smiled and closed his eyes, basking in Pidge’s contentment and letting it wrap around them, all four of them, like a warm blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [redblackandwhiteallover](http://redblackandwhiteallover.tumblr.com)


End file.
